


Wieczność

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Fluff, Harrymort - Freeform, Horcruxes, M/M, The Deathly Hallows, Voldrarry, brak bety, ganek, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Po prostu trochę fluffu. I Tomarry.





	

— Wiesz? To niesamowite. Według wszelkich praw rządzących naturą, powinniśmy już dawno nie żyć. A jednak jesteśmy tutaj, siedząc na ganku niczym para wspominających staruszków z komedii romantycznej — roześmiał się Potter.

Tom uśmiechnął się na te słowa i chwycił partnera za rękę.

— Nigdy nie zginiemy. Horkruksy i Insygnia to zapewniają. Możemy tu siedzieć nawet wieczność, jeśli tylko chcesz — powiedział Riddle.

Harry spojrzał na niego z miłością i pocałował go krótko.

— To byłoby trochę nudne i raczej niewygodne — zauważył. — Ale posiedźmy tu jeszcze trochę — poprosił i przymknął  oczy, wygrzewając się w popołudniowym słońcu.

Tom obserwował go z uśmiechem. Nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Naprawdę nie miałam pomysł na ten prompt. To znaczy miałam, ale był zbyt podobny do innych. A fluff zawsze jest dobry.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
